string me along
by kawaiisuke
Summary: Naruto found it funny he was the one chasing her this time. She'd spent a lot of her life trying to figure him out, trying to move closer only to have him push her as far away as his sullen hatred could cope. Which happened to have been pretty damn far, if you'd ask her. This time she had turned away from him, set him aside so she could breathe a little, think some things out.


_Come back with me._

It was always the same with them, wasn't it? He'd be the runner and she'd be the chaser. Always trying to one up each other in everything and every way they could manage, attempting to stand just a few feet ahead. Who was better. Who was stronger. Who could last longer.

 _C'mon, teme!_

Naruto found it funny he was the one chasing her this time. She'd spent a lot of her life trying to figure him out, trying to move closer only to have him push her as far away as his sullen hatred could cope. Which happened to have been pretty damn far, if you'd ask her. This time she had turned away from him, set him aside so she could breathe a little, think some things out.

 _I'm going to bring you back, Sasuke._

It was black this night in Konohagurkure, the usual soft glow from natural sky and synthetic light currently inaccessible. The moon had been overshadowed by a swiftly approaching storm from the east and the street lamps weren't at all functional yet in this area. It would take some time to get the village back to its original glory, whatever that meant. Time. Money. A little hard work. All that kind of stuff.

After the war, things had changed. The atmosphere had shifted, threats of future wars and conflict for once silenced, certain fears for the near seen future not what they once were. Naruto had been savoring the change, indulging in the peace they had rightfully, painstakingly won. But not tonight. No, tonight she was running away.

Running from the people watching her at the newly built Ichiraku.

From all her friends waiting to see her reaction, trying to be subtle but oh, so obvious.

Running from _him_.

She hadn't meant to run out on them like that. I mean, when was the last time you saw Uzumaki Naruto leaving a bowl of perfectly good, enticingly hot, fresh serving of ramen to just _set_ there? The blonde continued on her way to where she was currently sleeping, wishing they would hurry up construction on her side of Konoha so she could stay in her own place. She knew, of course, that the small apartment wouldn't be the same as the one she basically raised herself in, but it would be in the same area, on the same street, overlooking the Hokage mountain from the same crappy angle as before, and that would be good enough.

She was ready to tug at the ends of her long hair in that childish habit she's managed to keep throughout the years whenever her brain was at its busiest.

She stopped herself when she tried to flex her fingers and remembered **_her hand was freakin' gone_**.

 _Wow_ , she thought, _this sucks exactly as much as you'd think it would. Geez_.

It would only be a little while longer until Baa-chan and Sakura finished grafting Hashirama's cells into the artificial limb meant to replace her old one. That day would be soon, but definitely not soon enough. Not a lot of people knew how difficult it was to wash and brush thick, waist length hair with only one hand.

Sasuke had beat Naruto to her temporary home. She could feel his chakra pulsing along with his heartbeat beyond the door. His energy was strong and familiar and a thing she would've died for and she was going to drive herself crazy wondering about him when he left. Because he _was_ leaving, very soon, and he didn't have any plans indicating how long he was going to be gone or how often he would be back.

 _But… then why?_

The selfish part of her wanted to kick him in his kneecaps, shatter the bone and joints with chakra fused feet, and force him to stay. It was the part of her that wanted to believe she had the right to an opinion on what he did with his life, had a say in where and when and how he should go about doing things. They had been through so much, together and apart, so much the same and so outlandishly different. But the other part of her, the part that was connected to him through a series of events, of obstacles, of past lives, wanted what was best for him. Even if what was "best" for him was traveling around the shinobi nations as a one-armed dickwad instead of staying here with her.

She sighed as she turned the handle and banished those silly, useless thoughts that would get her nowhere.

They truly were entwined. Honestly. Genuinely. The Uchiha was a literal part of her soul and their fates would always lead them back to one another. Naruto knew he needed this. It wasn't the same as when he left the first time- an angry boy; hateful, resentful, eager to kill his older brother, and subservient to the revenge he believed would get him to where he needed to go.

This was not the same boy.

Naruto wasn't the same girl, either.

And because of him and his stupid, stupid choices she wasn't sure what _they_ were, but she knew they weren't the same, either. _That's for darn sure. Way to go, asshole_!

He was leaning against the wall, head bowed, and she knew that if any sort of conversation was going to happen between them then she was going to have to start it.

"Everybody's wondering what's going on with you."

"Oh…"

 _'Well, then, it's not the first time I was wrong_.' She thought, almost amused.

"Oh?" Sasuke pushed off the wall, taking a step toward her, prompting her to take a step back. "It's not like you to leave without saying anything."

One step toward her and then another. She turned to shut the door but didn't turn back around right away, wanting to avoid him for even a second longer, dreading this conversation and how it would change everything. The arm that appeared next to her caused her to roll her eyes in frustration.

"Kinda hard to trap someone this way when you only got one arm, teme."

She took advantage of his absent arm and slid passed him, continuing to avoid his gaze while making her way towards the bathroom. There weren't many places to ignore a person in a one room apartment. _Dammit._ He stopped her, his grip was warm against her wind-chilled arm. _Why was he doing this? He's not like this…or he didn't used to be._ Sasuke had changed after their last fight, after the war that almost ended the world. He was still cautious, still wary, still hateful and guarded. It was a subtle thing to notice, and only those closest to him would even know it was there, but he was…humble? Not in every way, not even in a lot of ways, but in one single instance where it truly matters.

Sasuke wasn't pushing the people who cared about him away. Not anymore. Naruto knew he'd only continue to change as time went on.

"I'm leaving."

 _'Yea'_ , she thought, _'no kidding'_. Gathering her wits, she spoke. "Listen, Sasuke…I…I understand why you're leaving okay? I get it. I don't _like_ it, but I get it."

"That's not what this is about, though. Naruto…" He turned her around, bringing them face to face, pissing him off by continuing to ignore meeting him in the eye. "This is about the other night, yes?"

"You…this isn't…" She couldn't find the words. Not that eloquence was a particular skill set she could boast, but she could typically find _something_ to say. She hung her head, confused and more than a little afraid. _Don't broach the line, teme_. Don't bring up the thing that will change them, she silently pleaded.

"I kissed you, Naruto."

 _He said it._

She did meet his gaze this time. "Really? You really just…just bring it up like that?"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing." He shook his head in a placating manner, like a teacher talking to a student who misunderstood a problem. Before she imploded, indignation and '' _how dare you_ " and '' _how in the hell can you say that_?!" ready to break through the dam that was her temper, he continued in that factual way that drove her crazy. "It's not like you didn't want it to happen."

 _'Okay, so….maybe **humble** wasn't the right word_.'

He watched her face in the dark room, followed the red blush that started at her nose, covering her face, making its way down to her collar bone. Remembering the kiss, but something else ,too. ' _She's angry',_ he thought _._

Then she exploded _._

"That's not the point, you bastard! You don't just kiss someonelike _… like **that** …_ one night then announce the next night , out of the blue, I might add, that you're leaving Konoha! Again!" Her chest moved with her erratic breathing. "And you definitely shouldn't expect I wouldn't need a damn minute to get my head on straight! I mean, come on, Sasuke!"

"Naru-"

"No! No, I need to know, Sasuke… Just…just what in the hell do you think you're doing? You do this to me _now_?! How in all creation did you think it was a _good_ idea to change everything right when things were getting back to where they're supposed to be? Huh, Sasuke? This isn't okay." Blonde hair swayed as she slowly shook her head and stepped out of his hold. "I just got you back, Sasuke. _We_ just got you back. I meant what I said, you _know_ I meant it when I told you I understood why you were leaving. What I don't understand is why you just kissed me like that? If you're leaving anyway, if you're just walking away from me…then why?"

Things were silent for a long time. It made the darkness thicker and suffocating, but maybe it was best they couldn't see each other beyond what little light was provided from the "rooms available" sign of the hotel just outside her window. Green, she decided, really wasn't his color.

Bright blue eyes turned turquoise in that light, the color of the ocean on a calm day, and Sasuke kept staring at them as they looked out somewhere beyond the glass where he just wasn't. It bothered him when those eyes weren't directed on him, when her attention was lessened or when he was being ignored by her. She was always, for as long as he could remember, loud, boisterous, always in his face, always wanting his attention. When had he started missing that? No, expecting it. Accepting it as a part of his life is more accurate. He supposed a part of him always has, albeit very reluctantly.

But she was calmer, now. Not calm. Heavens knew Naruto would never be a calm person. She was endless energy, sunlight and life contained in a fleshly vessel. Naruto's strength was always something he wanted, but could never have himself. Totally opposite they were, night and day, sun and moon. _Damn Hagoromo! T_ he cosmic comparison would follow the two of them until they died. He just knew it.

He wasn't going to say she completed him. He _wasn't (_ no matter how true it was). But he would accept that he needed her. She balanced him. He grounded her. It's always been that way and it always would be. It took everything that's happened with Itachi to open his stubborn, relentless mind to everything she was to him.

Sasuke meant to kiss her. The timing, however, left something truly to be desired. He doesn't regret doing it, he knew she felt the same, but he finds it unfortunate that things couldn't be different for them. He didn't mean to make it feel like he was abandoning her, forgetting her, pushing her out of his life. The Uchiha had done enough of that. All he wanted to do now was include her in everything he was, where he was going, his plans. He wanted Naruto involved.

He wanted _them_ involved.

Uchiha Mikoto had always told his father men needed to make clear what it was they wanted. _"Men just aren't great communicators"_ , she would mumble to herself, _"Why can't they just be direct. Honestly… Itachi? Sasuke? Promise me you won't leave a woman guessing, okay?_ "

That's exactly what Sasuke had done with that kiss. That had been his goal, at any rate.

He rolled his eyes and had his feet bring him to stand before his stupid best friend. "You're such an idiot," he said as he grabbed the back of her head, adjusting the angle before he brought his mouth to hers.

Long fingers tighten in blonde hair, weaving through the strands as he kissed her. It was difficult keeping her still with one hand (and perhaps he'll get that new arm after all?) so he backed her against the wall, taking advantage of her confusion.

"Hmpf! Hold o–" She tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't stop atop hers. "Wait." More kisses. "Sasuke, wait!"

He pulled away with a grunt. "What?!"

"What do you mean 'what'?!" Her head banged against the wall when she tried putting some distance between them."We literally just talked about this!"

"And?"

Her eyes were comically large at this point. "What are you **_doing_** , Sasuke?"

"You're seriously going to make me say it, aren't you?" His forehead hit the wall beside her left ear, the sound a little too loud in the quiet room. The poor wall hadn't done anything to deserve the abuse. A sigh, and warm air brushed her cheek. "I'm leaving, dobe."

"Yes?"

"Yes, so…" His hand slid down from its resting place, once again finding purchase in her hair. He played with the ends as he continued, voice quiet and cautious. "I'm making my intentions clear."

"Making your intentions clear…" she echoed, not knowing what to say. Then it hit her. "Wait. No. No…Wait a second!" Naruto pushed him back, the new manicure Sakura coerced her into reflecting light on her nails, remaining against his chest. "You mean…you mean your intentions with me? With us?"

This close she could see his lashes, long and black, even in the dark. She'd always been so jealous of those lashes- boys seemed to get all the good stuff, and they didn't even care- but now she wanted to pluck them out and stick them in the eyes he was currently rolling in her direction.

"What else would I mean?"

What a loaded question. "You're wanting me to wait for you?" She shook her head, not believing where this was leading, hard to comprehend what he wanted with her when all he used to want was for her to get out of his way.

His thumb brushed across her cheek, tender and reverent and all the things he's never been but would give anything to be, now. For her. "If you would. It's not fair. What I mean is…I'm not trying to force your hand, but I needed you to see. I shouldn't expect anything from you, Naruto. You've given so much of yourself to me already, and as undeserving of you as I am, I-I had to let you know."

 _No. I was right. This **is** humbleness. And holy shit! This is **Sasuke**_.

 ** _This. is_** _. **Sasuke**_. The thought reverberated in her mind, crashed into her conscience over and over again.

"Will I wait for you?" She repeated. A sudden laugh burst across his face, cutting through his heart. "And you say I'm the idiot. I want you to think back. I want you to remember all the things we've been through. Now, I want you to think about how I've never, not for a single second, let you go." Her hand pulled at his shirt, drawing him closer. "You bastard."

She kissed him. Her hand pulled at his stupid, smooth, stupid, silky, stupid, black hair, holding him close. She wanted him so impossibly close. Her mouth opened for him, and she took in his tongue, tasting the salty, pork ramen from earlier. _Hmm…Ramen flavored Sasuke. No, bad, Naruto_! Kurama laughed and she cursed at him before pulling away, taking Sasuke's bottom lip one more time before letting go completely.

The unshakable Uchiha's breathing was even more labored than hers, and she's not going to deny feeling pride at the fact. He watched as she licked her lips and tilted his head to kiss her once again, but she held her finger against his mouth before he could connect them. "When are you leaving?"

Black hair brushed her temples when he put their foreheads together. He kissed her fingers before answering. "I'm not sure. A few days, maybe. Week at the most."

"That's not a lot of time." Her eyes never disconnected from his, and she pleaded. "Please, don't leave."

"Naruto…you know I can't—"

"No. No, I mean stay. Here." Soft lips met his in a slow, brief touch. " _Tonight_."

"…"

Naruto had never seen such an expression on Sasuke before, red faced and wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Before she could ask him what was wrong, Kurama's loud, barking laughter pulled her away from the moment.

 _"What the hell are you laughing at, Fuzzball? Trying to have a moment here!"_

 _"I can see that."_ More laughter that ended in a snort. _"I was just wondering… if a slip of the boy's tongue would cause you to invite him to your bed, would a slip of **something else** have you following him around these kami forsaken lands?"_

 _"Huh?"_

"Oh, my god… "Suddenly, Sasuke's face made all the more sense. "Wait, teme…No! No no no no no no! That's not what I meant!"

But Sasuke hadn't moved an inch, still standing there with that dumbfounded, flustered look on his pretty-boy mug. A grin split her face. She was never going to let him live this down.

* * *

If you have any requests (no, I don't just write genderbends...I love my boys the way they are), hit me up! I need distractions. And practice. Lots of practice.

xoxo


End file.
